


Cellar

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I rated this M but it could also maybe be explicit i guess, Like there's smut dude this is purely smut, Not really any plot so imma tag it as this:, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, This Fandom is Dead (TM), i've always wanted to use that tag :'), if that, so there's probs only gonna be like 2 hits lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader & Luke are stuck in a cellar. Stuff happens.</p><p>Probably going to delete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> I should win an award for my ground-breakingly creative title

The pounds on the door grew heavier by the second. The once four or five walkers who had cornered you two into the cellar had become at least ten by now. The moment you two had the doors fully shut, Luke had broken into a sprint across the cellar and left you alone to keep the walkers out.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?!" you yelled, pushing against the door with all of your weight.

"Just give me a minute!" he shouted back.

"We don't _have_ a minute!" You weren't the only one weighing yourself against the door; the walkers were piling up outside and you weren't going to be able to keep it shut for much longer. You turned around so instead of having your back against the door you had your hands pushing against it.

"I'm trying to find something to push against the door!" you heard Luke yell.

_Then quit talking about it and do it_ , you thought.

"Okay, I found something!" he yelled, followed by the sound of his running footsteps.

You moved out of the way so he could block the doors with whatever he had found. It turned out to be a wooden crate full of something that, based off the smell, you didn't have the stomach to find out. He slid it in front of the doors and stepped back, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. You examined the setup and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that'll hold?" you asked him.

"It better," said a shrugging Luke, having finally caught his breath.

You two had guns ‒ Luke even had that machete (which he'd never told you where he found) ‒ but you didn't have enough bullets to shoot your way out of that growing horde. After a moment of silence (save for the walkers' groans and thumps) between the two of you, Luke went to go sit down against one of the walls. You slumped down next to him.

"Did we tell Pete which direction we went in today?" you asked, looking at the shelves at the back of the cellar.

Luke thought for a moment before sighing. "I don't think so, Y/N."

"How long do you think we're gonna be here?"

He shrugged. "'Til those lurkers go away."

You gave a soft sigh. "This certainly is a predicament."

"Yup."

The cellar was cold enough so that when either of you talked, you could see your breath in the air. You rubbed your hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"You cold?" Luke asked, turning his head to look at you.

"Kind of." You paused before shrugging and adding, "It's not that bad."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded and opened your mouth to say, "Yeah," when your body betrayed you by shivering.

"Here, give me your hands," said Luke, extending his own out towards you, his palms facing the ceiling.

You raised an eyebrow but hesitantly put your hands in his anyway. Surprisingly, his hands weren't cold; they were actually kind of warm. Your hands were small compared to his. Then again, _you_ were small compared to him. He was about half a foot taller than you at the least.

He wrapped his hands around yours and you shivered again but this time it wasn't because of the cold.

"This any better, Y/N?" he asked.

You swallowed. "Yeah. Thanks."

He opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost when there was a sudden crack of thunder followed by the tapping of rain outside of the cellar. You jumped up a little.

Luke's mouth tugged into a smile. "You scared of a little thunder, Y/N?"

You pulled your hands away from his. "You wipe that shit-eating grin off your face or so help me, God..." you trailed off, though you gave in and smiled too.

He shrugged. "Just never pegged _you_ to be someone who’s scared of thunder."

"I'm not," you said truthfully. "I was just on edge because of the walkers."

"Speakin' of," said Luke, "maybe the rain'll make them leave."

You glanced towards the door. "Maybe." After a quick pause, you rose to your feet and walked over to the shelves in the back. They were covered with some kind of tarp.

"What'cha got over there?" Luke asked.

You shrugged. "Dunno yet."

"Let me know if you find anything useful."

"Yep." You gripped the cover and pulled it off. A cloud of dust puffed into your face. You dropped the tarp and began coughing. "Oh, shit. That's gross," you said in between coughs.

You heard a snort come from where Luke was sitting.

"Shut up," you scolded.

He shuffled to his feet and walked over next to you. "So these shelves are just empty, then?"

You shrugged. "Guess so." You tugged the neck of your shirt up to cover your nose (even though by doing that you exposed a bit of your stomach) and shook the tarp to try and get the dust off. You pulled your shirt back down and walked back over to where you had been sitting. Luke followed you.

The two of you sat back down but you sat closer together than you had been before. You don't know if Luke noticed, but you definitely did.

"Do you want to use this?" you asked as you started to spread out the cover you got from the shelf.

"Sure."

The tarp wouldn't fully cover both of you unless you pulled your knees up and scooted closer to him. He wasn't even cold, either ‒ his body warmth was practically radiating off of him ‒ but you didn't say anything about it. You enjoyed being that close to him. 

Once you both were situated, you asked, "How long do you think it'll take for them to start thinking something's up?"

"A few hours, at least."

You shivered again. Even under that old, dusty cover you were still cold. "How long has it been since we left?"

"Can't be more than forty minutes or so," said Luke.

You paused to think of something to say. "Rebecca's getting really pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "I'm just thankful we got Carlos with us."

"I know, right?" you said. "That would be a mess, trying to deliver a baby without a doctor."

Luke nodded. Then, out of nowhere, he said, "Do you ever wish things could just go back to the way they were before?"

"I mean... yeah," you said. "All the time. Who doesn't?"

"I don't know, I just... Of course I wish this whole thing didn't happen, y'know? But not everything to come out of it's been bad," Luke said. "Even though almost all of it's been a shitstorm, there were some good things."

"Like what?" you asked in a softer voice than you anticipated.

"Like meetin' you," he said.

Your cheeks went a little pink and you hoped he didn't notice. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I'm glad I met you too," you said, smiling. You hesitated but then found his hand under the cover and held it and the two of you sat like that, listening to the rain and the walkers. After a while, Luke let go of your hand, shrugged the part of the tarp covering him off, and sat up on his knees in front of you. “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you,” he said.

“I like you too.”

“No, I mean--” He paused. “I _like_ you.”

_What_? You hesitated. “I _like_ you too, Luke.”

He plastered a boyish grin on his face and you playfully shoved him back a bit. “Don’t get any ideas, shithead.”

“Shithead?” he asked, clasping both of his hands over his heart like he’d been shot. He shook his head. “You wound me, Y/N.”

You smirked and leaned in towards his face to where your noses were almost touching. The way his gaze lingered on your lips before it flickered back to your eyes didn’t go unnoticed. “Good.”

Luke leaned in an inch more and pressed his lips against yours and you made a surprised noise in the back of your throat. He waited for you to kiss back, and when you did, his hands traveled to your sides and the two of you ended up lying on the ground, him on top of you. A moan escaped your mouth as one of Luke’s hands moved dangerously low on your body. He looked at you for approval and you nodded without thinking.

He pulled his mouth off of yours and moved down to your jeans, starting to tug them down from your waist. Once they were around your ankles you kicked them off. Luke leaned back down on top of you and crashed his lips back onto yours. You broke the kiss to pull your shirt off over your head, leaving you only in your bra and panties. The cold air bit at your skin but the goosebumps you had were not because of the temperature.

Once the kissing resumed, you felt Luke’s hand glide lower and lower down your body. You moaned again as his fingers pressed the spot where you needed him to press most over the fabric of your panties. Luke, encouraged by your moans, slowly rubbed up and down and you almost had to beg him to finally just take the panties off, which he did. But instead of using his hands to do the actual part like you were expecting him to, he used his mouth. _Oh_.

He stopped at your neck first, surely, you thought, leaving a hickey. After earning a giggle from you, he moved down to your chest. You still had your bra on but not for much longer. You reached behind your back and unsnapped the clasp and Luke slid it the rest of the way off your arms. He cupped your breasts and stroked his thumb across their undersides.

You moaned as his tongue drew circles over the bud of your nipple and your fingers laced their way into his hair. “ _Luke_ ,” you gasped. He reluctantly moved farther down your body. You felt a burning, intense need pooling in your lower abdomen. Luke’s hands had left your breasts and were traveling down your sides now. Once he finally reached below the waist, he gently spread your legs apart and started kissing your inner thigh.

He had one palm resting on the center of your stomach and his other arm was curled around your leg. The way his mouth had been just about everywhere except where it needed to be drove you insane.

“Luke, _please_ ,” you said, startling yourself a bit. In the twenty-three years you’d been alive, you’d never heard your voice sound so needing, so _lustful_.

He kept on your inner thigh for another moment and finally listened to your plea. You could feel Luke’s breath ghost over your heat and you swear you were about ready to explode. After what felt like an eternity, Luke’s tongue finally dove onto your slit and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

Luke was relentless. He didn’t start slow, he started full-on mouth fucking. Your heart was about to beat out of your chest. He must have heard your gasps and hitched breaths because you could feel him smirk against your entrance (and you couldn’t do anything about it because at that point your mind was incapable of forming coherent thoughts). He lapped at the wetness of your cunt and every time his tongue delved into your hole, his nose nudged your clit.

“ _Fuck_ , Luke,” you breathed.

Your grip on his hair tightened and, though you didn’t realize you were doing it, you had begun humping his mouth. He held you down with the hand he placed on your stomach. You were just about done for because every other part of your body felt numb and you were seeing bursts and splotches of white and orange and yellow. The earth itself may very well have stopped turning right then and there.

You didn’t know you’d closed your eyes, either, until they fluttered open and you saw a smirking Luke hovering over you. You would’ve punched him if you weren’t still trying to process what the actual fuck just happened.

You were, sweaty, panting, and exhausted. Luke dropped to the side of you and moved an arm up to his mouth, wiping _you_ off of him with his sleeve. He gathered your clothing items into a pile and handed them to you.

“That… was certainly something,” you said as you slipped your clothes back on.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off with a smirk. “You taste great.”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me that,” you said, closing your eyes.

He shrugged and you huddled beside him, sitting against the wall again. Luke pulled the cover back over the two of you and found your hand under it.

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt in the zombie apocalypse, just fuck!!! 10/10 solution
> 
> insert anyway.gif
> 
> No but really thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it & I apologize for any typos (please leave a comment about it if there is one)!!
> 
> *~im going to hell~*


End file.
